Seduces Me
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: "Five years together and Emma still never ceases to surprise Regina. She had been so sure that by this time they would be tired of each other and surprises would end, but Regina was (possibly for the first time) glad that she was wrong."


**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Note**: Inspired by the Celine Dion song of the same title. Sorta not beta-ed. So, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_Everything you are_

_Everything you'll be_

_Touches the current of love_

_So deep in me-_

Just an evening alone together, a candle lit dinner for two. The fire flickers in Emma's smiling eyes as Regina stares into them. They exchange flirtatious glances with each other from their seats, unable to look away as they eat their dinner. Henry isn't home, so they have no child to have to care for, for the night. There is wicked intent in brown and green eyes, the smiles on their lips telling all. Despite the sexual tension building between them, they take dinner slow and make light conversation. It isn't a night for rushing. All phones are turned off, all doors locked, and all blinds closed. They do not intend to be disturbed by the outside world. This special night is for them and them alone.

Five years together and Emma still never ceases to surprise Regina. She had been so sure that by this time they would be tired of each other and surprises would end, but Regina was (possibly for the first time) glad that she was wrong. It had been a bumpy road at first, especially in the beginning after the curse had broken, but somehow they had made it through. Overcoming every obstacle thrown their way had brought them closer together, the biggest of them having been bringing Emma and Mary Margaret back from the other world. This brought them to the realization that they belonged together. Regina knew with every fiber of her being that there was no one as right for her as Emma Swan. In the beginning, and even still after giving in to her feelings, Regina had a hard time conveying such a thing.

The love between them both scares and delights Regina. It's the kind of love that runs deep within their veins and takes hold of their hearts. Their love had brought them together, twisted their souls and hearts into one. Regina was positive that if Emma died, so would she. Getting used to that love and care Emma continued to show was something Regina had not expected for her life, but to have to ever live without it would surely kill her. But tonight was no night to think of that. Instead, her mind wandered and reminded her of the things that Emma did that seduced her physically, mentally and emotionally.

For instance, the way Emma looks up at her every now and then with a small smile. There's something in the way Emma gives that crooked smile and then casually runs her eyes smoothly over Regina's body that makes her pulse quicken. The candlelight illuminates her pale face, giving an illusion of a twinkle in her excited green eyes. It's that looks that tells Regina that Emma knows exactly what she wants to do to her tonight. Regina can't help, but bite at her bottom lip when Emma's tongue darts out to lick at the flavoring left on her lips from the food. She knows what that tongue can do, just exactly what it's capable of. A shiver runs down Regina's spine and she has to clench her thighs to momentarily give herself a small bit of relief. She wonders if perhaps it's a bit warm in the room, but she knows it's just the way Emma's making the temperature of her body rise without even touching her.

Regina wants to jump Emma's bones right then and there, but she subdues herself and sits back casually in her chair. The brunette wonders if Emma even knows what she does to her, knows the extent of the influence she has over her. It's not just a physical reaction she brings out in Regina, oh no. There's much more to it than physicality. Emma has a way of sating her soul and filling her heart with the things she had been missing her entire life. The blonde had renewed the feelings of love that had been buried deep inside of her. Somehow, Emma had restarted her heart and put it back together again. She had done the impossible.

Regina takes the last bite of her meal the same time Emma does, but Regina is the first to place her utensils down on the plate. A smile crawls its way slowly across Regina's lips as their eyes meet for the hundredth time tonight. Regina pushes her plate to the side, opting to forget about it for now. The dishes can wait. Right now, there's a woman sitting at her dinner table that is completely hers and the alluring look Emma is giving tells her that she is completely Emma's too. Regina places her hand on the table, palm up and fingers stretched out. Instead of placing her hand inside of Regina's, Emma leans down to kiss her soft palm gently. A sigh escapes Regina at the feeling, Emma's lips the feeling of perfection.

This intimacy between them had been a work in progress for quite some time. Emma had been, and in some ways still was, emotionally stunted. Regina hadn't been any better, rejecting any kind of affection Emma had attempted to show her. That, of course, had nearly blown up in their faces. Regina still had trouble with it from time to time, but they both had to admit that she and Emma both had made beautiful progress. It was a miracle they had made it this far. But the truly intimate moments that did happen, like this one, were always gratifying and welcomed by both women. They were both grateful to finally have something worth fighting for in their lives.

Regina's thumb pushes up to rub softly against Emma's cheek. Emma leans into the touch and Regina's eyes impossibly soften at the gesture. The brunette places her palm against the smooth cheek of Emma's face as she shifts in her chair and moves forward. Emma does the same and Regina can't keep her eyes away from the beautiful blonde. They're inches apart now, their breaths mingling in the tiny amount of space between them. Somehow, some way, being this up close and personal with Emma makes her that much more beautiful to Regina. This close, she can see the flecks of gray in Emma's eyes. As she stares into those eyes, she can see her love for Emma reflecting back at her.

Firmly, but with a finesse Regina had at first been surprised Emma possessed, the blonde places her lips against Regina's and gives her a kiss that takes her breath away. Regina finds that Emma has always been capable of this, no matter the type of kiss Emma gives her. The brunette returns the kiss with that same finesse and places her other hand on Emma's neck. When they pull back, still only inches apart, there is a soft smile dancing on both of their lips. Emma kisses Regina's full lips ever so softly, just once, before pulling a box from her pocket. Regina gazes down at it in surprise, the shine of the velvet box luminescent in the light.

"Open it." Emma says as she pushes the box across the table to Regina. And there's a look of sheer romance lingering in the blonde's eyes, making Regina tremble.

The way Emma says the words so softly makes tears prickle at Regina's eyes. Her forefinger brushes over the top of the box, hand trembling ever so slightly. She hadn't been expecting this. Surprise gifts from Emma are rare, but any time they have happened, they always come when Regina has her back turned. Without a word, Regina flips the top of the box open. A short gasp escapes Regina as the content of the box is revealed to her. She glances up at Emma to see the blonde's smile widen considerably. That smile alone leaves her speechless.

Regina tears her eyes away from Emma's face to glance down at the box again. Inside lays a silver necklace with a white swan carved into the top of it. Regina is afraid to touch it, afraid to breath, in fear of somehow shattering this moment. It's as she stares at this beautiful gift that she sees Emma rise from her seat from the corner of her eye. Regina glances up then, eyes moving with Emma as she reaches down to pick up the necklace. Emma's hands are steady and that miraculously gives Regina strength. To know Emma is sure and smooth in this moment makes Regina's hand stop shaking.

As Emma adjusts the chain of the necklace ever so slightly, she bends down a little to come eye to eye with Regina. Her thumb moves over a small latch on the necklace and Regina's eyes immediately move to the necklace as it pops open. Yet another surprise awaits her inside of the locket. A picture of Emma and Henry smiling at the camera greets her watery eyes. She smiles at the picture, her heart swelling with affection as she stares at the two loves of her life. On the opposite side of the picture, there are words ingrained. Regina leans forward just a little and reads the words aloud.

"To the Queen of my heart, from your Swan. You showed me the meaning of home."

Again tears threaten to spill from Regina's eyes. She holds them back the best she can, but one single tear falls to her cheek. Emma brushes it off with her thumb, smile illuminating impossibly brighter. She knows she's done well if Regina has tears forming in her eyes. Regina can't seem to catch her breath as she revels in the feel of Emma's touches against her cheek. Regina launches forward and throws her arms around the blonde's neck. Emma has indeed done something right, especially considering she has elicited a reaction typically unknown for Regina.

Regina moves back slightly to smile at Emma before pressing a soft and intimate kiss to the blonde's lips. Emma's hand immediately land on Regina's hips, her favorite place to put her hands whenever they kiss. The kiss deepens momentarily, both woman losing themselves into the feel of their soft lips sliding feverishly together. Regina pulls away when she runs out of oxygen, smoothing back a lock of Emma's gorgeous blonde hair in a truly intimate gesture.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina whispers, afraid to speak any louder in fear of her voice shaking. Such displays as this were not usual of her and no matter how much she loves Emma, she hates even thinking of crying in front of her.

Emma shakes her head, hands squeezing lightly at Regina's hips as she places one more chaste kiss to Regina's nearly trembling bottom lip.

"No, thank you." Emma murmurs as she stands from her squatted position in front of Regina.

She quickly moves behind Regina, gently picking up the necklace and place it around Regina neck. The blonde makes extra sure that it's clasped tightly before moving back to face Regina once more. Emma extends her hand and Regina is quick to take it, rising from her seat to stand with her lover. Emma takes a step forward, bringing their bodies much closer together, and Regina's breath hitches just from that action alone. If only Emma knew the longing she was placing inside of Regina, just with a slight step in her direction. The brunette feels Emma's breath wash over her face and she closes her eyes, breathing in the very same breath that washes over her. It leaves goosebumps over Regina's skin as she senses Emma leaning forward. When she opens her eyes again, green eyes are gazing back at her with such clear love and devotion that it shakes Regina to her core.

* * *

_Your most innocent kiss_

_Or your sweetest caress_

_Seduces me_ -

It's an unspoken agreement between them as Regina takes Emma's hand and leads her out of the dining room. Dinner is over, light conversation done with. No words are spoken as the pair ascends the stairs quietly, fingers intertwined and Emma's thumb rubbing soothing circles over Regina's hand that makes the brunette shiver with anticipation. There is no rush up the stairs despite their need for each other, they have all night. When they reach the door of their bedroom, Regina stops and turns to face Emma with a light smile on her face. Emma returns the smile, placing her free hand on Regina's hip. The way Emma brings Regina just a little closer to her body by pulling on her hip makes Regina sigh lightly and lean into the blonde's body a little further. They share a smooth kiss before Emma turns and leads Regina into their bedroom.

Regina follows the blonde into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. When she turns her head to look at Emma again, her brown, lust filled eyes travel down Emma's body from head to foot. Her tongue snakes out to lick at full lips, smiling widely as a few intimate thoughts run through her mind. She knows what's to come, but that doesn't stop the suspense from building higher and higher, making her blood pressure rise before Emma even truly touches her. When Emma stops and lets go of her hand, she turns that devoted stare back to Regina and bites her lips. Regina's eyes immediately latch onto Emma's lips, staring as the blonde bites at it a little longer and then lets it pop back into place.

Regina's heartbeat picks up a little faster, face beginning to feel a little warmer. The pair simultaneously step towards each other and meet in the middle for an affectionate kiss. Their lips glide together with ease, the tips of their tongues touching every now and then. Emma takes Regina's bottom lip into her mouth and sucks gently, eliciting a slight moan from the brunette. Regina feels the butterflies in her stomach thrash around erratically as Emma lets go of her lip and brings her back into a deeper kiss before she can even have time to catch her breath. Regina's hands lithely slip underneath Emma's tank top, fingertips brushing ever so lightly on Emma's soft skin. The blonde shivers and Regina has to smile into their sensual kisses.

Emma breaks the kiss to smile back at Regina and that smile alone nearly lights the room for Regina. It's a certain smile reserved only for Regina, the one the brunette knows has always been just for her. There's passionate nights and whispered I love you's behind that smile, special moments only known by the two of them. It's the tiny moments like these that reminds Regina that she had truly found her happy ending. She had thanked Emma for that many times and in many ways. And they were about to thank each other once more in the most intimate of ways.

Regina places a quick kiss to Emma's lips before grabbing a hold of the bottom of her shirt. With a practiced ease and a satisfied grin, Regina slips Emma's tank top up and over her head, throwing it behind her onto the floor. Regina's nearly blackened eyes scan over the pale, smooth, beautiful skin before she reaches out her hands and runs them down Emma's torso. The brunette has never been able to really keep her hands off of Emma and with the blonde standing in front of her, she has no qualms in touching her as she pleases. Emma's muscles jump under Regina's touch and the feeling makes Regina quiver ever so slightly with need.

The brunette's hands refuse to leave Emma's skin and so Regina begins to sensually run her palms over every inch of skin she can see. Her hands smooth back up Emma's torso and slide over to her sides. Regina rubs lightly up and down her sides before moving to her shoulders. It is here that she places her palms flat to Emma's skin. Her hands glide down Emma's arms, feeling the worked out muscles straining for her. Just as her hands do, Regina's eyes appreciates the view before her, Emma's arms being a particularly appreciated part. Regina squeezes the muscles in Emma's biceps before moving to the rest of her arms. Just as she reaches her wrists, she stops only momentarily before picking up the pace slightly and reaching behind Emma.

In one movement, Regina has Emma's bra unhooked and sliding off of her shoulders before the blonde can blink. Emma stretches her arms out a bit as Regina slides the garment off and throws it in the general direction of the previously discarded shirt. Emma takes a step closer to Regina, hands coming up to begin unbuttoning Regina's blouse. But Regina swats Emma's hands away with a smile, lightly shaking her head. Emma frowns, but it immediately disappears when Regina bends her head down and takes one of Emma's erect nipples into her mouth. She pulls gently before moving back and licking at the hardened peak, circling it erratically.

Regina can hear Emma's moan above her while the blonde's hand tangles into her dark hair. It makes the heat between Regina's legs pool even more, leaving Regina to think that the panties she is wearing will be very much ruined. Regina continues the assault of Emma's perk nipples, switching between the two every now and then. She soon feels Emma tug at her hair, indicating that the blonde wants their mouths fused together once again. Regina complies and straightens up, barely sucking in a steadying breath before their mouth crash together. The kiss is deep, passionate, intimate and absolutely breathtaking. Regina feels her head begin to swim ever so slightly just before Emma's pulls their lips apart.

Emma goes for Regina's buttons again, undoing them one by one ever so smoothly. There are times when Emma is utterly clumsy, but Regina knows that this moment is not one of them. Her blouse is removed quickly by the blonde and isn't even given a second thought. Her bra is given much the same treatment, leaving the two of them standing in the middle of the room, topless. Emma leans forward just the tiniest bit and starts a trail of kisses, beginning just underneath Regina's jaw. The kisses are wet, but sweet and slow. Every now and then Regina can feel Emma's tongue licking against her skin, tasting her. Emma reaches Regina breasts and performs the same sucks and licks Regina had dished out a moment ago. Regina's head falls back and she bites the inside of her cheek, feeling moans begin to bubble up her throat.

When Emma moves her head back to gaze up at Regina, the brunette gives her a satisfied smile before lowering herself to her knees. It's a gesture she has made before, but it never ceases to arouse Emma in a way that only Regina can. She knows that Regina has never been one to fall to her knees for anyone, but she would gladly do so for her. It's a statement Regina is making, telling Emma that she is her Queen and there is nothing she wouldn't do. For now, though, Regina is telling Emma that she is prepared to please her to the best of her ability. Regina kisses the skin just above the top of Emma's pants while her hands work at the belt. It is off and discarded in record time, the button and zipper undone quickly after. Regina begins to pull Emma's tight jeans down her legs, revealing Emma's panties. The brunette smiles widely, catching just how soaked the panties are. It never ceases to please Regina to see just how much she can turn her lover on.

It seems to take forever to remove Emma's tight jeans, but soon enough Emma is stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side. Regina kisses the top of Emma's left thigh, her right hand massaging the other. She looks up at see Emma hazing down at her with dark eyes, her pupils fully dilated. Regina breaths in Emma's unique scent, closing her eyes and inhaling greatly. She enjoys Emma's heady smell, the scent placing vivid memories in her mind. When she opens her eyes again, she stares up at Emma and gets up to her feet.

"Lay down on the bed." Regina insists, voice dropping an octave. "Let me properly thank you for my gift."

Her hand reaches up to place her palm over the locket, the weight of it already feeling just right on her neck. Emma is quick to do as Regina asks, laying herself on the bed and lifting herself up on her elbows to watch Regina. Instead of crawling on the bed as Emma expects, Regina goes for the button on her trousers. With a sway of her hips, Regina moves her pants down her legs, turning her back to Emma as she bends down and removes the pants quickly. Emma's mouth is open as she watches Regina with rapt attention, mouth going completely dry as Regina removes her panties in the same manor. From her spot on the bed, Emma can see just how truly turned on Regina is. It makes the anticipation rocket that much higher. Regina turns around to level a sexy gaze at Emma. Her own mouth begs for the wetness between Emma's thighs and her fingers twitch. Just the way Emma is looking at her is nearly enough to bring pleasure to Regina on the spot.

With stealth and grace, Regina slips onto the bed and crawls between Emma's thighs. As one hand holds her body up, she runs the palm of her hand from Emma's chest to the apex of her thighs. Regina cups the blonde's sex and bites her lip at the feeling of Emma's panties being soaked. Regina dips her head to kiss the skin just above Emma's belly button, the kisses trail up and then off to the side towards Emma nipple. Regina bites lightly at one of them before trailing back down the same way she came. But instead of stopping, Regina continues her descent and grabs a hold of the top of Emma's panties with her teeth. Regina looks up to see Emma watching her intently, the blonde's breathing picking up in pace minimally. Regina tugs at the panties until they are to Emma's knees, opting to let them go and remove them from Emma with her hands.

She is back between Emma's legs in no time at all, spreading them so she can fit herself between them a little more comfortably. Brown eyes land on Emma's glistening folds and again she breaths in the scent. It's intoxicating to her, the way Emma smells. Regina can feel Emma watching her, she knows just how bad the blonde needs to be touched, but Regina is intent on taking her time. She turns her head to the right and kisses the inside of Emma's thighs once, twice, three times. Regina does this to the other thigh as well as her hands hook under Emma's legs and holds onto the blonde's hips. Emma is writhing in near agony as Regina continues this and her reaches down to place her hands on top of Regina's.

"Please, Regina." Emma begs, something she only does in front of and for Regina. "I need you." Such simple words, but they mean so much to both of them.

Regina nods her head and places an open kiss to Emma's throbbing bundle of nerves. Emma jumps and squeezes Regina's hands, pleasure flooding her senses already. The brunette enjoys this reaction and decides to lathe her tongue over Emma's sensitive clit. Moans fill the air and Regina grins. She stops for a moment, but not for very long. In what can only be described as reverence, Regina takes Emma's bundle of nerves back into her mouth and sucks softly, her tongue drawing circles in tandem with the sucking. Emma begins to shake lightly, both of her hands squeezing Regina's as her moans increase. The sounds Emma is making begins to make Regina burn with need, but she ignores it and continues her clear intent of pleasuring Emma fully.

Emma's legs soon fold over Regina's shoulders, leaving Regina to revel in the weight of those toned legs against her. Regina squeezes Emma's hand before moving to where her mouth is feasting agreeably on Emma's arousal. She moves her mouth to rub her thumb over Emma's clit, smiling widely as Emma groans and thrashes her head back into the bed. Regina's middle and third fingers move to round Emma's awaiting entrance. The brunette focuses on Emma's heavy breathing before she pushes into Emma smoothly, eliciting the breathy sound of Regina's name from Emma's mouth. Regina curls her fingers and immediately finds that certain spot inside Emma that she knows will drive her mad. And it does exactly that when the brunette rubs against the spot twice before replacing her mouth back over Emma's now overly sensitive nub.

Regina keeps a steady and smooth pace, keeping the movements of her fingers and tongue at a minimum. She's keeping Emma's pleasure in mind, wanting to draw it out for her and keep her on the brink of ecstasy as long as she can. However, she knows how sensitive Emma is and is not surprised when she can feel Emma's walls contracting around her fingers mere minutes after she starts the simultaneous licking and rubbing. Regina's mouth is quickly covered with Emma's arousal as the blonde comes, her entire body shaking as she repeats Regina's name. Regina can feel Emma's fingers in her hair and it soon turns into a thankful smoothing of nimble fingers through her hair. Regina smiles and decides she is not done with Emma yet.

Regina does not give Emma much time at all to recover before she moves them into a new position. Her mouth and fingers set a new pace, this time quicker, but just as reverent. Emma holds out a little longer this time, but initially is unable to keep herself from climaxing and hitting her orgasm with full and extreme for. Regina is able to watch Emma's face this time as she comes, her brown eyes watching her lover being pleasured by her own hands and mouth. It's a luxury Regina is happy she can take. When Emma opens her eyes, Regina is smiling brightly at her. Emma returns the smile, albeit weakly, but it's a thankful and bright smile nonetheless. Regina sucks in a deep breath and kisses Emma's lips sweetly.

"I love you, Emma Swan." Regina whispers, placing her head against Emma's forehead.

"I love you, too." The blonde answers back, the words coming from her so easily now. In the beginning, it had been far harder to say those words.

Emma smiles gently and wraps her arms around Regina, making Regina's skin tingle pleasantly. They both lay quietly together, catching their breaths. The quiet moment seems to be over though when Emma kisses Regina soundly and then grins as she presses their bodies closer together.

"I believe I should be thanking you now." Emma whispers, their close proximity not needing more voice than that.

Regina sucks in a breath as she feels herself throb for Emma. No matter how many times they make love or how long they are together, Regina is positive that Emma will never stop making her want her. There's a gleam in Emma's eyes as she moves into a new position, her arms keeping her hovering over Regina's. The blonde splays her hand out on Regina's stomach and agonizingly slowly moves her hand down to where Regina wants her most. Soon Emma maps a course of open mouthed kisses down Regina's body, starting with the brunette's mouth. The way Emma licks and kisses and nips at her skin is almost like she is worshipping Regina's body. In fact, Emma herself would call it that.

Emma's mouth moves to follow the pattern her hand has traced, trailing to where she knows Regina needs and wants her so badly. Just as she kisses Regina's navel, her green eyes lift up at look into Regina's eyes. The love, lust and admiration she sees staring back at her shakes them both to deep within their hearts. The feelings shining back at each other are feelings they had both moved each other to feel. That, in itself, was a large feat of its own. It is those feelings and more that had lead them to this intimate moment and many more to come.

"You are truly the most beautiful woman, Regina." Emma compliments.

The words, so full of true meaning, makes Regina's heartbeat pick up a little faster and the throb between her legs grows. She threads her fingers through the gorgeous, blonde curls of Emma's hair before pulling her up into a heated kiss. Regina wraps her arms around Emma's neck and arches her body into the blonde's, canting her hips up so she can brush her heat against Emma's stomach. Emma groans into Regina's mouth and utters a lust filled curse word when she pulls away. Regina is barely unable to stop her hips from moving, the friction against her clit too delicious to be able to stop it herself. Emma is able to push her back down into the bed before the pressure builds inside of Regina. Emma wants to able to please Regina just as Regina had done to her and she quickly conveys that with her eyes.

Regina pushes herself to stop writhing and watches as Emma flips over onto her back. Emma takes Regina by the hands and pulls at her, smiling with wicked intent.

"Sit." Is all Emma says, pulling on Regina's hands once again.

Regina understands Emma's intent and moves to place her knees on either side of Emma's head. She hovers over Emma's mouth, afraid of suffocating her, but Emma pulls her fully down onto her mouth and immediately Regina feels Emma's wet tongue slide over her highly sensitive clit. Regina's hands fly to Emma's hair and her fingers thread through the blonde tresses as Emma continues her reverential assault of Regina's bundle of nerves. Regina's eyes close and she begins to moan loudly, unable to keep a filter to the sounds emanating from her throat. This seems to spur Emma on though and Regina thinks nothing of it as she lets her pleasure be known almost entirely through sound.

Emma is quick to decide that just her tongue will not do. She will pleasure her Queen to the best of her ability and the blonde lets Regina know that with the way she pushes her face further into Regina's wet heat. Moments later, Regina feels that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She feels her climax reaching higher and higher, her pleasure sky rocketing as high as possible. With a loud cry, Emma's name following shortly after, Regina's climax hits her hard and head on. Her entire body quakes and she has to hold onto her headboard to keep herself from falling over. Emma reverently massages Regina's clit with her tongue, bringing the brunette down from her high.

Regina slumps and moves down Emma's body, pressing their sweaty skin together as she lays on top of Emma. Emma's arms wrap around her and Regina places her head against Emma's chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. Their recovery time takes a little longer, but it is clear that neither is anywhere near finished worshipping each other. Their love making stretches deep into the late hours of the night, the pair unable to stop their caresses and kisses. It is clear they are each others addictions.

* * *

_And all that you do_

_Becomes part of me, too_

'_Cause all you do_

_Seduces me_ -

An hour has passed since their love making has stopped. Their bodies having become too sensitive and too tired to continue. Emma is laying on her stomach, head turned away from Regina and the her bare back exposed to the brunette. Her blonde hair is fanned out over the pillow and Regina takes a strand and curls it gently around her finger. She's thinking of the things they've done tonight, the memories still very, very fresh in her mind. A satisfied smile is spread over her lips at the thoughts. Regina is unable to put into words just how pleasurable their sex is, has been and more than likely always would be. Just the tiniest thought of Emma made her weak at the knees.

It wasn't just the sex though. Emma was able to bring out feelings in Regina that the brunette was sure had died years and years ago. It brings tears to her eyes to think that she was very much able to love again. Regina wipes at the offending tear that slides down her cheek. She watches as Emma's breathing moves her back up and down. She wants to reach out and touch the smooth skin exposed to her, but she decides against it. Emma is a beauty when she sleeps, not to say she isn't when she's awake. But there's something about the way Emma looks when she's sleeping that makes Regina fall in love with her even deeper, even after fives years.

Emma stirs and Regina holds her breath, even though she knows she hasn't done anything to wake the sleeping younger woman. Emma moves into a new position, turning her head towards Regina. This makes Regina smile as she watches the blonde wiggle her nose in her sleep. Several minutes pass and Regina is unable to tear her eyes away from the slumbering woman. Regina wonders what her life would be like without her, what it would have been like if Emma had not shown up on her door step, and she shudders at the thought. She pushes the thoughts away as the feeling of being crushed begins to consume her.

Instead, Regina begins to ponder and think over the things she loves most about Emma Swan. Some of the reasons surprise her, others do not stun her at all. Like the way Emma wakes up in the mornings and immediately presses herself against Regina's back. It makes Regina feel safe and completely loved, both feelings she had not been used to. Or the way Emma likes to hum when she's cooking; or trying to cook, would be the more accurate description. With surprise, Regina finds herself even loving the way Emma screws up home cooked meals ninety-eight percent of the time.

Regina closes her eyes and smiles as she thinks of the way Emma gazes at her when she thinks Regina isn't looking. She scowls just the tiniest bit when she thinks about how Emma likes to press her buttons on her purpose, but the smile returns as she remembers that she can do the same to Emma in return. A new thought enters her brain as she sees in her minds eye how Emma will nod odd while watching a movie, especially if it's been a long day at work. That thought alone leads to the memory of when Regina had fallen asleep on her couch while waiting for Emma to return home. Emma had lifted Regina gently from the couch and carried her to bed. Regina had woken up just as Emma hit the first step of the stairs. The gentle kiss Emma had placed to her lips made goosebumps rise on Regina's skin. Regina had not expected Emma to be such a romantic, but Emma has surprised her greatly.

Regina opens her sleepy eyes and gazes down at Emma once more. Absentmindedly, she reaches out to brushes back loose curls and leans down to place a chaste kiss to the blonde's head. Emma stirs momentarily before opening her eyes and gazing up at Regina with half lidded eyes.

"Regina?" Emma rasps, voice gravelly from sleep.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, dear." Regina whispers, placing her hand on Emma's back and rubbing soothing circles.

Regina thinks Emma whispers an I love you before she falls back to sleep, but she doesn't dare to wake her up to ask. The brunette realizes the intimacy of that small moment and only smiles. No one, not even herself, had thought her capable of such intimacy and devotion. Emma had seen it though, and still does. Regina feels her chest squeeze tight with emotion, but instead of fighting like she had always done, she lets the emotional feelings fill her and take her over.

Her mind races back to thoughts of Emma as she lays on her back and covers her naked body. It's as she lays there, in the quiet of the night, that she knows Emma is her seducer. As sleep begins to take over her body, a small smile creeps onto her lips. Everything Emma was, is and will be, she realizes, will always be a part of her; their souls intertwined for eternity. It's this very reason that Regina knows Emma will always seduce her mind, body and soul. And she would not have it any other way.


End file.
